The automobile industry is continuously looking for new methods and systems which will provide an intelligent car battery capable of taking into account the activity of the car in order to more efficiently and effectively provide power for operating the various systems within the increasingly more complicated automobile. Intelligent batteries in general are known in the art. The intelligent batteries typically consist of twin 12-volt batteries, for example, of the lead acid variety. Previous designs have three and four external poles requiring rewiring of conventional automobile battery systems upon installation. The development of a two pole intelligent battery system with dual batteries but only two external terminals provides several advantages. Clearly the use of two terminals instead of three or four obviates the need for wiring harness modifications and installation costs to conventional battery wiring systems. Improved performance and reliability over conventional batteries are thereby easily available.